Thunderstorm
by xRYDERx
Summary: Yukio couldn't help but take a step backward at the haunting image. The shorter boy must have heard for his eyebrows twitched, though Yukio supposed it could have been a trick of the light."I'm blind," Arashi announced with no sentiment behind his voice.


**A/N: To those who read **_**A Few of My Favorite Things **_**I apologize for the third chapter not being up, but it will be soon. In fact it's almost done, I just kinda beat myself up over the side plot in there a bit, but someone assured me it would be alright… Still haven't decided if that's true, but I'm gonna go with it anyways. Sorry again. Also, there's a poll on my page that will help determine the storyline of chapter 4, so voooote~  
>For those of you who are just here to read Thunderstorm, I appreciate that! And I hope you like it. Read on, review if you want, or don't that's fine too.<strong>

**(Also this chapter is dedicated to HEEROFLUFFY, who helped me with creating Arashi. Our love child)**

**Warning: Follows Anime with slight manga doses, Swearing, very minor Shiemi bashing(I actually like her, but its for the storyline), yaoi/malexmale with an OC, sex, mentions of rape and mass murder, and possible fucking up of the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: Yes... I own Ao no Exorcist people. Worship me.  
><strong>

_I remember the first time we met all those years ago. There wasn't anything significant about him that I could tell besides the fact that he was training to become an exorcist, like me. Then again, I've been blind since that day nine years ago…_

* * *

><p>Mephisto smirked and tipped his clean, white, top hat at the boy across from him in greeting, though he supposed it was pointless. With his eyes behind those dark, half-moon glasses he doubted the smaller boy could see anything at all. Then again, he had that special circumstance, that one extraordinary talent that set him apart from the rest, the only reason he wanted this boy in his academy in the first place. Not the normal academy of course, just the True Cross Exorcist academy. For a moment, he wondered how he would play with his new toy. It would be a simple task, really, since he had come to the Principal properly trained beforehand. The smirk he wore grew a bit more sinister, contrary to the harebrained guise he assumed in order to fool the other toys of Assiah.<p>

"I'm not your toy," the young fifteen-year old responded in an indifferent tone. His intelligence caused a callous smile to spread across his face for the second time that day; the first time was also because of this little bastard.

The well dressed demon gave the teenager another one over before responding. His dark, raven colored hair, coupled with that darker than average complexion reminded the demon of his late mother. The two of them were very much alike in facial appearance, but the kid definitely took after his dad just about everywhere else. He had to be about 5'10" give or take a few inches either way, and his lips were set in a thin, unfaltering line. Yeah, he was his father's child in all respects. He lost his family at a young age and began training under an exorcist, and had probably become incredibly jaded because of it. It almost made the demon principal laugh. Almost.

"By the way, did you get my letter?" the boy asked. Mephisto instantly frowned. Oh yes, he had gotten the message. "So, do you still have it?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," the older of the two groaned, losing the sugar high he'd been on before the exorcist-in-training had walked in.

"Oh, nothing," he sang out loftily, his expression never changing from apathy and never removing those tinted shades. "I was just curious."

_More like you wanted to piss me off._

"Well then yes, I still have it. Want to feel, little storm? It's gotten a bit longer and thicker since the last time we met," Mephisto taunted, calling him by the nickname he'd been given at a young age.

"I apologize, Mephisto-san, but my travels have made me quite drowsy. I wish to bypass your homosexual tendencies and get straight to business if you don't mind too terribly."

_Well of course I mind, this was supposed to be fun. Guess there's always tomorrow._

"Fine, I suppose we could cut to the chase for once," the violet eyed man shrugged lazily. He opened the top right drawer of his desk and plucked out a small key ring with three keys and a keychain shaped like a fishes skeleton jangling together. "Do we have a deal?"

The young man sat in silence for a moment with his face directed at his lap. Mephisto casually walked around his desk, only stopping when he was directly in front of his guest, then leaned his bottom against the wooden escritoire.

"Well?" he sang, his face inches away from the oddly stoic teen, bouncing the ring on his index finger playfully. "Deal?"

The teens hand swiftly wrapped around the keys and pulled them away from the dapper demon's clutches.

"I have a few conditions to make myself," the seated boy drawled, adjusting his shades higher on his nose.

"I thought as much," Mephisto sighed, waving his hand as a sign for him to continue reluctantly, though it was hardly needed. "Go on."

"I wish to go to school," he said simply.

"Well that's what I brought you here for," the principal said with a _'no shit Sherlock'_ marring his features.

"No, you misunderstand. I wish to attend the True Cross Academy for stupid rich brats. The 'for show academy,' as I have so kindly dubbed it," he replied with a tone that signified he would not be rejected.

"Alright fine," Mephisto mumbled. He didn't really care. Before he could stand, the voice of the exorcist before him halted all movement, and his request earned a glare from the demon.

"And you will pay for all my expenses."

"Of course! What will it be, 100 yen?" Mephisto frowned. These kids and their demands.

"No. On top of the salary you've provided me, you will supply me with meals," he demanded. "Relax, I don't eat much in the first place, Mephisto-san. But I do require nourishment. I am a growing boy after all."

"Yes yes, fine," the demon groaned. "Just make sure you do your part, little storm."

The young boy's lips twitched upward in a small, almost nonexistent smirk. "Whatever you say, Mephisto-san."

"_Eins, zwei, drei!"_

With a small poof of smoke, skin was replaced with fur, clothes were traded for a single pink scarf with polka dots, and the 6'4" demon had transformed into a white Scottish terrier. Although his form was drastically different, it was obvious this dog was still the demon. Not only did he carry the same exorcist's charm, but his charming, dark eyes still had a dark ring around them. It was no wonder with his one-hour sleeping schedule, but that was the cost of being constantly guarded.

"Now," canine Mephisto hopped onto his new charge's lap. "Before I show you to your dorm I want to show you a couple of things. Let's go."

With a sigh, the darker of the two held onto his new boss-principal hybrid and obeyed his command reluctantly. The boy seriously needed some sleep.

"So where are we going?" he asked, exasperation heavy in his tone. Just the way Mephisto liked him.

"Well you'll be needing to stock up on supplies every now and then, won't you? So you have the key to the shop already in your possession. Now you have to get use to it, got it?"

"Yeah. So which one is it?" he asked while holding Mephisto in his left arm and fingering the set of keys with his right hand and walking out of his office and down the hall. He knew of the maze the principal had set up, and doubted any of the keys would fit into his door as a precaution.

Halting before the final door in the hall, the 'little storm' waited for instructions.

"It's the second key on your ring," the dog yipped at him, climbing onto his shoulder so the teen would have better access.

He stripped off a single glove and felt each and all three keys. The key to the shop they'd be going to was gold, with oddly jagged grooves. It was an interesting feeling. Without another thought the teen took hold of the door, gently probed it with the key, and entered into a new and unexpected area.

The breeze from their height hit the duo right away. The summer was approaching with it's awful heat, so it was a welcome change for sure.

Before he knew it, Mephisto's human accomplice had began the long trek across the stone bridge. It would be boring if they didn't talk, and since the kid wouldn't strike up a conversation-

"So is there any particular reason you want to go to high school,Ara-Ara?" the older demon teased. Yet another unmerciful nickname.

"Not really. You know I never went to school before, so I just figured it would be an interesting change of pace," he responded without hesitation.

"Is that so?" Mephisto mused, a smirk prowling somewhere behind all the fur. "But with that special condition of yours, how will you get any work done?" He asked knowingly. With his luck, that kid would flunk in less than a week.

"I expect you to take care of it for me, of course."

_WHAT?_

"Not that I demand you to get me any special treatment from the teachers. Just tell them about me and explain the situation in terms of human understanding and I'll take it from there," the kid said with a grim expression. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of that. Just how would he be doing his work anyway?

"If you say so," the dog reluctantly agreed. He looked ahead, wondering what topic to bring up and found the perfect idea sloshing around in that sinister mind of his. "So, how is your injury? I hear it's been acting up recently."

"Its fine," he said, never missing a beat. "It's a wound from a powerful demon, so it's to be expected that it would bother me even now. Besides, I haven't killed that _Hyaku-me_ yet, and until I do I doubt it will stop affecting me." With a frown he added, "though I doubt it will ever stop bothering me as long as I have it."

"Yeah, I agree with your assessment," Mephisto decided to stop playing and take the young teen seriously just for the moment. "The wounds _Hyaku-me_ bestowed upon you… they were out of pleasure and spite. Satan's doing no doubt. So as long as he lives, you will have to suffer."

"I figured as much," the mysterious teen shrugged as if it didn't affect him much, but Mephisto knew better.

"What about your other injuries?" Mephisto pressed on, earning himself a smirk from his companion.

"Ah, you must mean the one left behind by that younger brother of yours," the _little storm_ chuckled. "It doesn't hurt at all actually. I was surprised about that."

"As am I. Although what surprises me more is how indifferent you seem to be about Amaimon's attack," Mephisto continued, trying to get some kind of reaction.

"Well, I have no real quarrel with him to be honest. It's just a physical scar he left behind. Nothing serious," he sang with boredom, letting out a low whistle.

_Damn you're a hard one to break. How are we supposed to have fun now…_

"Ah," he let out a noise of finality before halting. "I guess we're here."

Mephisto's glance wandered upward to the shop surrounded by nature. The perfect location for an exorcist store-though it looked more like a two-story temple from the outside. The sign just above the first floor read _Ye Olde Exorsist Store_ in beautiful kanji, but of course the human Mephisto rode on would not appreciate it. Such a troubled youth.

"Alright, up the stairs we go," Mephisto chanted while hopping off his Ara-Ara's shoulder and up the steps. "Come along now."

The little storm moaned as he slowly made his way up the stone steps, but something caught his attention. An odd presence of some kind. The scent of flowers, herbs, and multiple other vegetation was carried on the wind, the scent of whatever came before it now gone. Frowning, and keeping his guard up, the teen made his way up the steps in order to catch up with the dog he now decided to call Mepupsto. It was fitting, after all.

Mepupsto had already made his way into the shop, leaving the teen behind. Somehow, he was cold, so he pulled his black cardigan closed over his white t-shirt, and entered the-hopefully warmer-shop. To his horror, it was much warmer than outside. He cursed himself now, along with the God that bended to his will on the matter of temperature.

"Oh good, you're here," called Mephisto. His voice wasn't muffled by a huge clump of fur, and he sounded higher than ground level. Obviously he had reverted to his real form. "This here is Moriyama-san. She'll be taking care of your gear needs from now on."

The teen walked across the room, stopping in front of the older woman, and bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much, ma'am. I'll be counting on you."

"He's a bit young, isn't he?" Moriyama voiced her concern with no hesitation.

"Ohoho, don't worry too much about him, Moriyama-san. He'll be just fine," Mephisto goaded the boy a bit too much for his liking.

"So, what's your name, kid?" the shopkeeper asked. "And why aren't you wearing an exorcist coat?"

"Well you see-"

"Ara-Ara here isn't an exorcist yet, Moriyama-san," Mephisto announced, wrapping an arm casually around his newest student. "But I ask that you make an exception for him. He's a-well- a special case."

"I'm not that big of a deal, Mephisto-san," the teen sighed in exhaustion.

"I'll say," the demon prodded at his patience once more. He just needed a small motion of hesitation.

"Excuse me, I'm coming in," the trio already in the shop heard a foreign voice before the chime of the door went off. "Oh, pardon me, Moriyama-san. I didn't know you had customers. I'll just wait outside."

"Nonsense, Okumura-kuun~. Come on in. You've actually got perfect timing," Mephisto said, releasing his younger captive and jauntily skipping over toward the newcomer. "Now this is a real party!"

"Mephisto-san…"

"What is it, little storm?" Mephisto smirked in his direction.

"If you don't hurry this little game of yours along, I'll be forced to return home," the youngest male in the room practically growled.

_Ah. So there he is. I remember now, how irritable he is without enough sleep._

"My, my, Ara-Ara, if you want to be an exorcist you must control your temper," Mephisto happily chirped, wagging his finger at the student.

He adjusted his glasses as Moriyama failed at holding in a chuckle.

"Mephi-chan," the teen disdainfully smirked, his aura darkening. How Mephisto hated that name. "I think perhaps this growing boy will begin to eat much more than he used to."

"Foul boy. Fine, have it your way. Just one more thing and you can go, alright?"

"Fine."

Mephisto took hold of the little storm's arm and pulled him toward the other young man in the room. He gave off an odd vibe, but was obviously an exorcist.

"Okumura-kun, meet Ikazuchi Arashi-chan. Starting tomorrow he will be attending True Cross Academy with you. Ara-Ara, meet your new teacher of Demon Pharmacology."

Mephisto watched with interest as Ara-Ara's eyebrows rose a bit farther up into his dark bangs. "O-Okumura? Okumura Yukio?" he stuttered.

"Umm, yes, I am Yukio. Have we met before?" Yukio asked, adjusting his glasses.

Arashi shook his head. "No, but the exorcist that I previously trained under mentioned you. It's an honor to study under you, Okumura-sensei." He bowed once more: a low bow from the waist.

"Ah! Th-there's no need for that," Yukio said, startled, while waving his arms in front of him with distress.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," Mephisto whispered to Moriyama. She simply shrugged and handed the demon a pair of belts with gun holsters and various other pockets full of mysterious items. "Anyway, something's come up, Ara-Ara. I'll leave him with you, Okumura-kun."

With a wink, the demon headed for the door.

"I don't think so!" Arashi took hold of Mephisto's ridiculously long cape, set himself into a perfectly balanced position-legs spread shoulder-width apart- and pulled. Mephisto fell into the younger boy's body, the two odd individuals came to a sudden crash on the floor. "I hate you so much."

"Neeeh Ara-Ara. How mean!" Mephisto smiled as Arashi repositioned himself swiftly into a standing position, Mephisto's collar held tightly in his fist. "Oh! The little boys got me! How threatening!"

"Are you trying to piss me off," Arashi growled low in his chest.

"No, of course not! Well maybe a little," the demon teased, his pointed ears twitching with pride. _Hah. Broken. Mission accomplished. _"Calm down, Ara-Ara. I'm serious this time. I have to go do something really important, so just put me down and I'll tell you all about it later. Promise.

"Tch," the raven-haired teen scoffed, releasing his principal. "I don't believe you'll tell me for a second."

"Actually, I will. Now be a good little boy and follow Okumura-kun around for a bit, okay?"

"No, not okay."

_Stubborn brat._

"At least take me to the dorm you've assigned me to, or point me in the direction and I'll find it," he mumbled, arms crossed defiantly across his chest. "Don't just leave me in someone else's care for your own convenience."

"It's fine, Ikazuchi-san, really. I don't mind," Yukio cut in, his voice hesitant.

Arashi sighed. "It's not a matter of you being fine with it, it's a matter of this guy taking responsibility for his charge."

"You misunderstand, Ara-Ara, you're now Yukio's charge," Mephisto said pointedly.

"Excuse me!" the two megane shouted in unison.

"Now hear me out, will you?" the two teens nodded while the demon took something off the shelf to examine it. "Arashi will be staying in the same dorm as you and your brother, Okumura-kun. He'll need help with some things, and you're the only one who can tend to his needs, really. And Arashi, you know you need help, so don't glare at me like that behind those weird-ass shades. With your condition, how do you expect to do everything on your own?"

"I've been doing fine on my own the past few months," Arashi quietly countered, now sobered.

"It isn't a crime to ask for help, Ara-Ara. Really," Mepupsto patted his young student's head soothingly, just like his father use to. "You really are your fathers' son, you know that?"

"So I've been told," the human boy sighed, almost purred actually, from the gentle petting.

"You don't mind, right, Okumura-kun~" Mephisto joyfully smiled while treating the exorcist-in-training like a little puppy.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice," Yukio sighed. He pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and watched as the odd teen, slightly shorter than himself, went from a ticking time bomb to a tame kitten the moment his prey had began treating him as such. By now, Mephisto had one arm around the boy's shoulders while the other continued to pamper him humorously. Bipolar perhaps? "But I have to know-"

Maphisto and Arashi paused their odd bonding moment and listened carefully to the stern exorcist. "Go on," Mephisto smirked, already knowing what the question would be. For a moment he poked at both of Arashi's cheeks with his index fingers. Luckily, his back was against Mephisto's chest, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Just what is this _special condition_ you mentioned," the younger of Satan's twins asked carefully.

"Well that's simple, isn't it, Ara-Ara," Mephisto said happily. His fingers rapidly took hold of either side of Arashi's glasses and pulled then out of his reach before anyone could react.

Yukio paled at the sight. The young boy's eyes were off. There was no hue to them, only a pale, empty nothingness. No pupils, no irises, not a single sign of life in them. They were ashen and blank, and Yukio couldn't help but take a step backward at the haunting image. The shorter boy must have heard for his eyebrows twitched, though Yukio supposed it could have been a trick of the light.

"I'm blind," Arashi announced with no sentiment behind his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sadly barely Yukio, and no Rin at all, but you should know what happens next chapter if you've readwatched AnE.**

**The story title is a pun(I use this word lightly) off of Arashi's name. Arashi means Storm and Ikazuchi means Thunder. I don't actually know how to do the thing with names that the Japanese can do so skillfully with all that sexy kanji, so please excuse my butchering of their language.**

**Review if that is your will. Do you like Ara-Ara? Is he odd/confusing?(He's supposed to be that way) Tell me what you think readers and I'll take every single comment into account.**


End file.
